Hellfire
by Birdy Chan
Summary: When was it that this sin was thrust upon him? His heart was thrice damned: Once for neglecting his duties. Twice for wanting an enemy. Thrice for falling in love with a sin. And he doesn't regret a single thing. Devitto x OC Spinoff of Noah of Memories


_**Confiteor**____**Deo**____**Omnipotenti**_  
><em><strong>Beatae<strong>____**Mariae**____**semper**____**Virgini**_  
><em><strong>Beato<strong>____**Michaeli**____**archangelo**_  
><em><strong>Sanctis<strong>____**apostolis**____**omnibus**____**sanctis**_

When was it that this sin was thrust upon him?

He was loyal to his Lord. He followed his duties without many questions, knowing that his life could be at stake. This time, it really was. He was asked to do the impossible: Tame a wild being that was far from broken.

She danced in his mind, with flames of Hell surrounding her. The once innocent little bird that was in his dreams was long gone, swallowed by the fire that is quickly spreading.

How? He didn't know. Even if he did, it wouldn't change anything. It was better that he didn't know. The little bird that once sang and danced so beautifully was consumed by Hell. Her little melody became a true siren song, just luring him towards his death. Her and that entity she gave her life to seek his blood.

_Beata Maria  
>You know I am a righteous man<br>Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_**Et tibit Pater**_

He swore that he would have as little to do with her as possible. When was it that she first cast the spell upon him? Why is it that she was the one who slowly was occupying his mind?

_Beata Maria  
>You know I'm so much purer than<br>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_**Quia peccavi nimis**_

The first time he seen her, she wasn't beautiful or really had anything that made her stand out other than her foolishness. Yes, that would be the most accurate word to describe her. But he thought she was pretty and something labeled her as 'special'.

Her name… Teal… Calming, trustworthy, eager to please, unique… There's more to her than meets the eye. That's how she draws others in. It almost worked on him too. Almost. He had enough sense to leave while he still could but she had already left a burning image in his mind.

_Then tell me, Maria  
>Why I see her dancing there<br>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_**Cogitatione**_

Her auburn hair, her pale skin, blue eyes that were so soothing to his own dark brown. He knew that one day, she would be one of the many erased from this world. How could he, an apostle, a direct servant of his Lord be so WEAK as to want her? A mere mouse that has no value in this world but still lives? No, she wasn't useless.

There was plenty of spirit in her from what he saw. She wasn't one of those who easily bent to other people's will. She wasn't going to be one who would accept anything fate has thrown at her without a fight. He loved that. He wasn't one who was interested in anything weak. He had to find her once more. He knew that she wasn't normal, she was a threat. His damned heart had to have her.

_I feel her, I see her  
>The sun caught in raven hair<br>Is blazing in me out of all control_

_**Verbo et opere**_

But once the truth was revealed, rage came out of him. His drive to kill her was revived. It broke free from her grasp but not for long. The fire was burning more vividly in his mind. She was trying to get his guard down then strike at him over and over. From what he knew, he and his brother were seen as monsters in her eyes. Monsters that must be killed. The only monster that he saw was her.

_Like fire  
>Hellfire<br>This fire in my skin  
>This burning<br>Desire  
>Is turning me to sin<em>

She was the one who toyed with him. She revealed herself to be the little mockingbird that had to be left behind and perished. She drew him closer to her. She was the cause of his sin. His heart was twice damned for allowing her to get to him and for letting his desire for her burn without any effort of trying to get rid of it.

_It's not my fault_

_**Mea culpa**_

_I'm not to blame_

_**Mea culpa**_

_It is the gypsy girl  
>The witch who sent this flame<em>

_**Mea maxima culpa**_

What would his Lord say once he learned that he wanted a wretched exorcist? Please, he begged, purge him of this sin. But he didn't want her to die either. The mockingbird's cry echoed in the back of his mind, in the guise of a siren's cry, begging for her to be spared. Fine. Just this once. He had to get away from her to cleanse himself. Then he could get rid of her without hesitation. But the fire would never be extinguished.

He soon found himself in his current situation. The siren, the sin, was brought into his world. Much to her dismay and to his. There was a contract: she was to be sacrificed for the revival of his kin. She wanted no part and destroyed her ancestor… Since there were no other direct blood lines, she had to take the role although she openly displays that she wants nothing to do with it and would rather choose Death if given the chance.

This is where he came in, much to his dismay. He wanted as little to do with her as possible to extinguish the fire of his desire. But he was loyal to his Lord and believed that everything would be alright in the end.

He was not to give her the option of Death. This war had been going on far too long and he rather battle this one demon rather than lose a 'family member' and have the war end on the Order's side where his entire 'family' perishes.

_It's not my fault_

_**Mea culpa**_

_If in God's plan_

_**Mea culpa**_

_He made the devil so much  
>Stronger than a man<em>

_**Mea maxima culpa**_

_Protect me, Maria  
>Don't let this siren cast her spell<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
>Destroy Esmeralda<br>And let her taste the fires of hell  
>Or else let her be mine and mine alone<em>

But she was not making this easy. Her stubbornness and vitality was once again drawing him in and he had very little patience for that. He didn't want to be drawn in again where he was going to be molded into a puppet of her own. It was going to be a fierce battle, and he surly wasn't going to lose. No matter what he did, her actions were carefully guarded, denying him any form of access to find a way to break her or to worm his way into her heart. He gave up trying to have as little to do with her. He let the fire consume him if he was going to get his job done.

But is it only a job?

He was going to get her one way or the other. What's the point of trying to reach out to someone's heart if there's nothing to show that you're serious? She's too clever to fall for simple flattery and he knows that he can't accomplish anything if he doesn't put effort into it.

_Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now gypsy, it's your turn_

At last, his moment came. She finally broke when she gave someone she loved a punishment worse than death. She was afraid. Fear pushed her over the edge. She was now given a chance, a reason to go on. This is where he was glad his feeling of desire didn't extinguish. He could honestly convince her that he wanted her… to live. If she chose death, no, she wouldn't. He wouldn't allow it. She would be punished for trying to flee, for trying to commit the worst sin of all. And he would be the one to enforce it if it were to come to that. He was going to be the one that would be in control from now on.

_Choose me or  
>Your pyre<br>Be mine or you will burn_

_**Kyrie Eleison**_

It never did come to that. He finally found a way to grasp her, with her willingly allowing him to. He was unsure what to feel. He was the one who managed to keep her in tact, he had everything he needed to do his work. She was his to mold. But there was something more than from what he had ever seen from her and his desire was both growing less yet it intensified.

He couldn't explain it, this feeling… It was so pure. She displayed feelings towards him that he rarely experienced. He wanted her more than ever. He soon realized his mistake: When he reached out to her, she reached out to him and once again had him in her grasp. But this time, he didn't want to get away.

_God have mercy on her_

_**Kyrie Eleison**_

_God have mercy on me_

_**Kyrie Eleison**_

It was pure, warm, comforting. He could tell she knew and saw the 'monster' within his heart. She still wanted to be with him, she wanted him despite the ugly features that were not from the world that he loathed, the world that she came from. What he felt towards her, it was no longer desire, it was love. And he was sure that's what she felt towards him.

His heart was now thrice damned. Once for neglecting his duties and values. Twice for being drawn in and wanting an enemy. Thrice for falling in love with his sin.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hi everybody! This is kind of a songfic on Noah of Memories based on Devitto's point of view. I've been listening to 'Hellfire' a lot and I've got a couple of plot bunnies that wouldn't shut up. And this is one of 'em.

As always, I'd love you guys if you commented, reviewed, faved, or generally read this story and like it. Even if you didn't and just read it, I'd love you guys anyway.

Hope you like!

I only own Teal and Noah of Memories. And sorry, I won't be updating a new chapter for a while because I'm still working on rewrites. I'm working on Chapters 7 & 8 currently which I find EXTREMELY difficult at the moment because it's the Journey towards Edo arc and long battle scenes are a PAIN to write. –A—'''''

Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
